


Imagine

by cfeincavern



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Depression, First Time, Hitting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Trauma, everything will be ok, im not ok tho, more tags will be added, sadistic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfeincavern/pseuds/cfeincavern
Summary: Setelah berbulan-bulan menjalin hubungan backstreet yang dipenuhi cinta manis dan polos, Gulf siap melangkah ke tahap selanjutnya. Tahap yang lebih intim. Hal yang ia tunggu-tunggu selama ini bersama Mew akhirnya akan terjadi! Apa momen ini akan sama seperti yang ia bayangkan selama ini?
Relationships: Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong/Original Male Character(s), Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Siap Untuk Babak Selanjutnya

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first written fanfiction ever. Sorry if it’s not good enough from every aspects. And, no, I do not support any kind of these harassments nor attacks. The reason I write this fic is because my fear of this kind of thing itself (why I can really understand Type’s feelings), this is my way to cope. Please read on your own responsibility, if this will trigger you please DO NOT continue reading this, put your mental health first. I love Gulf and Mew, I don’t want this happen obv but I feel like I can write better from Gulf’s personality than Type’s (and how much I want MewGulf to be real). Hope you enjoy, let me know how it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Untuk chapter pertama akan aman dari semua yang ada di tags, silahkan kalau mau dibaca~

Siaran radio FM menyiarkan acara musik international top chart 50. Stuck With You oleh Justin Bieber dan Ariana Grande baru selesai diputar, berganti dengan lagu selanjutnya If The World Was Ending oleh JP Saxe ft. Julia Michaels. Bulan keempat lockdown pandemi benar-benar mengubah mood chart musik manapun. Sekolah, kantor, mall, bahkan jalan raya kosong melompong. Semua orang berlindung dalam rumahnya masing-masing. Hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang dapat dihitung jari berlalu lalang. Rasa cemas, takut, dan kehilangan memenuhi hati seluruh orang di berbagai belahan dunia. Seakan perasaan negatif itu lah yang akhirnya dapat menggerakan perilaku manusia. Atau semua itu dari rasa cinta? Cemas, takut, dan kehilangan akan apa yang mereka sayang? 

Pandemi ini telah memengaruhi semua orang dari berbagai aspek; rencana, hubungan, kesehatan fisik dan psikis, studi, ekonomi, politik, dan apapun itu yang tak bisa disebutkan semua. Dan tetap, dunia masih disajikan berbagai peristiwa lain, dan yang paling menyedihkan adalah melihat manusia kehilangan manusiaannya seakan korban jiwa dari pandemi ini belum cukup. Ignorant. _Dan aku duduk di mobil ini, memikirkan semua ini, entah kontribusiku. Ugh, jelas pandemi memengaruhi kecemasan dan overthinking-ku._

Lamunannya terpecah saat pria yang tertidur menggunakan pangkuannya sebagai bantal bergerak, “Hmmgh”. Gulf tersenyum, mengelus kepala pria itu. Semua kecemasannya tadi seperti hilang dibasuh oleh wajah tentram pacarnya yang sedang berusaha membuka mata. Berkedip perlahan beberapa kali. Mengingatkannya dengan Ju di sudut tempat tidurnya, dibangunkan cahaya matahari yang mengintip dari celah gorden. Satu kedip, dua kedip. Menguap, menggeliat. Meregangkan _paw-_ nya lalu biasanya tidur lagi. Gulf juga ingin bangun setiap pagi bersama pria ini. _Betapa beruntungnya, kiamat pun mampu kulewati dengannya._ “Hotel kita masih jauh, Phi, tidur lagi saja”.

“Sebenarnya aku membutuhkannya bangun,” sela P’Boss dengan suara keras mengagetkan Mew yang sekarang matanya membuka penuh. P’Boss lah yang terpaksa menyetir mobil Mew karena talentnya terlalu lelah dengan schedulenya pekan ini setelah Mew hampir menabrak pembatas jalan dengan kecepatan tinggi tadi. Dalam dua jam Mew harus sudah _stand by_ di tempat solo eventnya sore ini, ia ingin memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin beristirahat di pangkuan Gulf di kursi belakang mobilnya. “Akan ada perubahan skenario untuk sore ini. Kita diberi waktu tambahan, pengunduran jadwal setengah jam. Katanya mereka sudah mengirimnya, tolong cek sekarang.”

“Ugh,” Mew mengerang kecil namun tetap meraih handphonenya, mencari skenario baru yang dimaksud sang manager. Ia membacakan perubahan skenario secara lantang agar P’Boss mengetahui apa saja perubahan konten dan waktunya. “Itu saja. Sepertinya tidak perlu rehearsal ulang,” kata Mew lambat, masih dalam posisi bersandar di pangkuan Gulf, sambil menggosok-gosokkan rambutnya ke tangan Gulf yang tak henti mengelus dan memainkan rambutnya. Mew bersiap ke posisi tidurnya lagi.

“Kau yakin? Untuk konten ke-4 kau sudah tau harus bagaimana menjawabnya? Itu berhubungan dengan Gulf juga, sebaiknya persiapkan dulu,” itu bukan pertanyaan tapi perintah yang tidak mendapat jawaban. P’Boss melirik dari spion tengah, “Mew?”

“Mau kubangunkan lagi?” Gulf menawarkan.

“Hah dasar, sudah tidur lagi. Tidak, terimakasih, Gulf. Lebih baik dia tidur sekarang daripada di lokasi nanti. Ohiya Gulf, apa kalian jadi memperpanjang kamar hotel?” P’Boss akhirnya mendapat kesempatan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah di ujung lidahnya selama di perjalanan tadi.

“Ah, iya. Terakhir kami membicakannya sih jadi. Dan dilihat dari keadaan P’Mew sekarang sepertinya tidak mungkin ia menyetir sendiri ke Bangkok. Aku akan menemaninya dan pulang besok,” Gulf dapat merasakan pipinya memanas setelah diingatkan.

Setelah menyelesaikan event mereka di hari Sabtu, seharusnya seluruh tim kembali ke Bangkok. Hanya Mew dan P’Boss yang tinggal untuk solo event Mew di malam minggu. Mew berencana untuk menambah satu malam lagi dengan alasan lelah dan berniat melihat-lihat kota Pattaya sebentar dengan kenalannya yang adalah saudara jauh Gulf sebelum kembali. P’Boss harus segera kembali ke Bangkok untuk urusan kontrak talentnya itu. Ia tau soal kenalannya itu bohong tapi tetap membiarkan talentnya istirahat sejenak karena kerja kerasnya selama ini. Kapan lagi hari minggu kosong dari jadwal. Sekarang pun di tengah pandemi. Ditambah dengan ini kesempatannya untuk ditinggal berdua dengan lawan mainnya itu. Sudah seperti rahasia umum kedua aktor utama mereka sedang menjalin suatu hubungan meski setiap diminta kejelasan keduanya selalu mengatakan hubungan mereka adalah Phi Nong. _Phi Nong who loves each other_.

Terkadang Gulf merasa bersalah karena menutupi fakta yang sebenarnya pada tim dan teman-temannya. Namun, setelah mereka secara resmi berpacaran tujuh bulan yang lalu, mereka sepakat yang terbaik adalah membiarkan semua seperti ini demi profesionalitas dan menjaga relasi yang ada tetap stabil. Meski beberapa kali tertangkap basah, mereka tetap bersikeras dengan keputusan publikasi mereka baik kepada tim, teman, dan fans. Biarlah hubungan yang mereka jalin hanya dimiliki mereka berdua.

Dan untuk malam ini. Malam ini. Akan menjadi sesuatu yang istimewa. Mew selalu membawa hubungan ini dengan lambat, tidak ingin terburu. Ia ingin membuat Gulf nyaman dan tidak ingin membuatnya menyesali sesuatu demi apa yang belum tentu akan membuatnya nyaman. Namun, terlalu lambat untuk Gulf. Gulf mengerti Mew mengkhawatirkannya. Memikirkan bahwa ini adalah hubungan pertamanya dengan seorang pria yang artinya akan berbeda dengan hubungan-hubungan terdahulunya. Mew ingin ia yakin dan tidak bertindak kompulsif. Mew hanya ingin yang terbaik. Gulf tau. Tapi ia sudah siap. Mereka telah membicarakannya matang dan memutuskan malam ini adalah saatnya untuk melangkah ke tahap selanjutnya. Malam pertama Gulf bersama Mew. Malam pertama Mew bersama Gulf.

\---

Mereka bertiga melangkah memasuki lobi hotel. Empat pilar putih menjulang langsung menyentuh langit-langit lantai dua. Warna putih dan cokelat mendominasi ruangan itu, ditambah dengan beberapa sentuhan aksen emas pada perabot. Dimainkan rekaman album musik jazz ringan Kenny G untuk menambahkan kesan berkelas yang bisa diterima semua orang. Aroma pinus dan kayu manis menyerbak menyambut hangat kedatangan mereka, mengajak masuk, tak usah keluar lagi. _Tak usah datang ke event. Langsung masuk ke kamar hotel bersama Gulf. Menikmati waktu pertama mereka bersama._

“Oi, Mew. Cepat! Kita tak bisa lama-lama di sini,” P’Boss menepuk lengan Mew yang setengah sadar. Mew segera menyusun list apa yang harus dilakukannya dalam kepala. _Mengantar Gulf, memperpanjang kamar hotel, mengambil barang P’Boss, kembali ke mobil_. _Ayo, fokus!_ Ia memisahkan diri ke resepsionis.

P’Boss dan Gulf duduk di kusi melingkar di pinggir lobi. Setelah bell boy datang dengan kopernya ia pergi memasukan barang ke mobil. Gulf tetap duduk menunggu Mew. Sangat sepi untuk lobi sebesar ini hanya diisi dengan beberapa orang. Kebanyakan orang-orang di usia 40-60 tahun dengan pakaian rapi dan berwajah lelah karena pekerjaannya. Mereka sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing dibalik layar laptop atau berbica di telepon di balik masker wajahnya. Di seberang ruangan terlihat seorang pria paruh baya akhir berpakaian jas hitam kemeja putih dengan koran terbuka di hadapannya, melihat ke arahnya. Gulf melihat ke belakang dan sekitarnya, memastikan bahwa bukan bukan dirinya yang ditatap sedari tadi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Pria itu tidak bergerak, mungkin saja hanya melamun. Tidak ingin tidak sopan dan tidak mau ambil pusing, ia mengecek handphonenya. Ia mengabari ibunya kalau ia baru akan pulang besok, lalu membuka twitter. Lagi-lagi hashtag event hari ini menjadi trending topic Thailand.

“Thankyou so much for today, krub. We had so much fun,” tweeted. Mew menyarankan untuk sesekali mentweet dalam bahasa Inggris mengingat tidak sedikit fans internasional yang mereka miliki. Segera ia dibanjiri notifikasi twitter.

Gulf you’re so cute today

พวกคุณทำได้ดีมากขอบคุณ

きゃあかわいい baby kanaa

Phi nong my ass! They’re marrieeeddddd look at em

Gulf terkekeh melihat notifikasinya.

“Gulf, ini sudah diperbarui. Kamu mau langsung masuk atau gimana?” Mew menyerahkan kartu kamar mereka.

“Sepertinya aku langsung saja. Phi selesai jam 9 kan? Aku tunggu untuk makan malam ya,” Gulf bangkit dari duduknya, menerima kartu, sedikit mencondongkan diri ke tubuh Mew.

“Kamu yakin?” Mew otomatis membalas bahasa tubuhnya, melingkarkan tangan di pinggul Gulf.

“Hm-mm,” Gulf memeluk tubuh besar Mew. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Mew dan berbisik dengan suara bayinya “Aku akan bersabar menunggu makan malamku,” lalu mencium pipinya.

“Aw, Gulf. Jangan jahat, aku masih ada kerja,” Mew menarik wajahnya menjauh tapi pelukannya semakin kuat.

“Hahahaha cepat selesaikan, sana!” Gulf melepaskan dirinya, menunjuk ke arah P’Boss yang baru masuk ke lobi untuk menarik Mew ke mobil.

“Oke, oke, tuan. Makan malam kerja dulu ya!” Mew mengecup kecil pipi Gulf lalu pergi bersama P’Boss.

Ditinggalkan satu kecupan pipi dan janji manis malam ini, Gulf tersadar sedang berdiri sendirian di tengah lobi hotel pinggir pantai Kota Pattaya di tengah pandemi. Berusaha sekuat tenaga mengurangi senyum lebar di wajah, ia dapat merasakan kupu-kupu pindah ke perutnya. _Mew Suppasit membuatku bahagia._

\---

 _Beep._ Gulf menempelkan kartu kamar di pintu. Ruang tengah sudah dibersihkan rapi persis seperti saat pertama mereka masuk kemarin. Dua pintu kamar membuka, dalamnya juga rapi. Hanya tersisa dua pintu kamar lainnya yang tertutup tak dibersihkan karena mereka masih akan tinggal. Kamar Gulf dan Mew. Gulf menaruh handphone, bantal, dan selimut birunya dengan sembarang di atas sofa di ruang tengah. Gulf masuk ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dari dunia luar sana. Setelahnya ia memerhatikan kamarnya. _Apa kita akan melakukannya di sini? Atau di kamarnya? Atau di ruang tengah…balkon? Kita belum membicarakannya secara mendetail. Siapa yang akan…ah tentu P’Mew yang menjadi top. Ia akan mengurusku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Paling tidak bereskan dulu kamarku, nanti ya bagaimana nanti saja_. Ia mulai dari membuka jendela, membiarkan selimir angin sore masuk, ia bisa melihat pegawai restoran merapikan meja-meja di sepanjang pantai. _Sangat hangat._ _Ini akan menjadi momen sempurna._

Gulf telah menyelesaikan kamar, ruang tamu, dan dapur. Saat gugup biasanya ia memiliki Mew untuk membantunya relaks di mana pun itu, _P’Mew selalu tau apa yang harus dilakukan_. Sekarang ia sendiri, bahkan Mew yang membuatnya gugup. Memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah Mew pulang membuatnya sangat excited tapi juga gugup. Ia dapat mendengar degup jantungnya sendiri. Ia berusaha mendistraksi diri dengan membersihkan seluruh ruangan kamar di apartment hotel itu. Handphonenya berbunyi di sofa.

_P'Mew_

_Ada masalah teknis di sini, aku akan pulang sedikit lebih lama, maaf ya </3_

_Habiskan waktumu di sekitar hotel, tapi jangan keluar. Kalau lapar makan duluan aja._

_Tunggu aku yaa_

_Yai Nong_

_Okaay mungkin aku akan ke gym dulu. Aku tunggu kamu untuk makan malam ;)_

_Semangat paphii_ _(_ _ง_ _'̀-'́)_ _ง_

_P'Mew_

_Aku tidak sabar dan sangat lapar, terimakasih baby kanaa <3_

_Tetap tenang Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong!_ Gulf mengganti pakaian olahraga dan bergegas ke gym room dengan hanya membawa handphone dan kartu kamarnya.

\---

Seperti dugaan, tidak ada siapa pun di gym. Dalam perjalannya ke sini pun ia hanya bertemu dengan seorang cleaning service dan tiga orang berpakaian jas rapi di depan ruang seminar di lantai yang sama. Ruangan gym hanya dibatasi oleh dua sisi tembok cermin dan kedua sisi lainnya merupakan tembok kaca bening yang menghadap ke ruang loker dan pemandangan pantai Pattaya. Melihat bayangan sesosok pria dari cermin, ia menaruh barbell di tempatnya. Gulf berbalik dan mendekati pria itu yang berada di ruang loker.

“Hai, ada yang bisa saya bantu?” Gulf berusaha terdengar seramah mungkin. Ia mengenali pria ini dari lobi tadi. Dari dekat terlihat perawakannya yang lebih besar darinya bahkan Mew, terdapat garis keriput kasar di wajahnya, namun terlihat sangat bugar. Hebat! Gulf juga ingin terlihat sesehat dan seaktif ini di hari tuanya nanti. Bukan berarti ia menginginkan tubuh kekar dan tidak menyukai tubuhnya. Ia sangat nyaman dengan tubuhnya saat ini, namun ia merasakan perubahan dalam dirinya. Rasanya lebih segar setiap setelah work out bersama Mew dan ia menyukainya.

“Kau Gulf Kanawut, benar?” pria itu bertanya. Matanya memindai tubuh Gulf dari atas hingga bawah.

“Benar, saya Gulf,” jawabnya berusaha tetap ramah meski tak nyaman. Bukan hal baru lagi ia dikenali di berbagai tempat, lebih baik tetap ramah.

“Hai, saya Arthit. Panggil P’Arthi saja,” ia menarik tangan Gulf untuk sebuah jabat tangan yang tidak dilepas. “Series yang hebat, skill yang hebat, berbakat! Dan apa yang kau bangun hingga sebesar ini…saya kagum,” ungkap pria itu antusias, tangannya berpindah ke bahu Gulf. “Sampai lupa, saya produser, jadi saya bisa mencium bakat besar. Jujur saya kesal saat menemukanmu di series itu. Kamu bisa dan pantas mendapat yang lebih besar,” pria itu mulai merangkul Gulf. Gulf dapat mencium aroma sejenis minyak rempah di rambut klinis yang menipis di kepala pria itu. “Saya memikirkan tentang film layar lebar atau teater besar. Saya yakin bakatmu pasti bisa bersinar di sana.”

“Tawaran yang sangat menarik P’Arthit. Saya akan membicarakannya dengan manager saya,” Gulf menarik dirinya lepas dari pria itu.

“Oh, Gulf. Kau anak yang pintar tapi sangat polos. Saya beritahu karena kau spesial, untuk kesempatan seperti ini manager hanya akan memeras jika kau tidak dominan. Kau harus tegas. Beritahu dia kau telah memutuskan. Atau saya punya ide yang lebih baik, saya akan berikan manager terbaik saya untukmu. Berikan nomormu.”

“Saya mengerti, tapi saya terikat kontrak. Lebih baik langsung ke manager saya. Ini nomornya,” Gulf segera menuliskan nomor telpon dan bergegas ke lokernya. Pria ini mulai membuatnya takut. Ia meraih handphone dan kartu kamarnya. Pria itu kembali muncul, menggenggam tangannya yang penuh barang di depan wajahnya.

“Baik sekali. Semoga kau benar-benar mempertimbangkannya. Kita akan segera bertemu Gulf Kanawut,” pria itu tersenyum lebar di balik sarkasmenya. Gulf berusaha melepas genggaman kuat itu dan bergegas keluar gym. _Apa itu tadi_.

\---

Di ruang tengah, Gulf membaca ulang laporan pekerjaan magangnya. Memang pekerjaannya sebagai aktor untuk menghadiri berbagai workshop dan event berkurang, namun tugas kuliah dan magangnya semakin banyak selama pandemi. Sekarang ia selalu memiliki waktu luang untuk mengerjakannya, tetapi ia selalu kesulitan untuk fokus bekerja. Keluar, menghabiskan waktu dengan teman, mendatangi event selalu membantunya mendistraksi diri dari kecemasan dan overthinkingnya. Sekarang ia hanya bisa pergi ke gym kosong untuk melepas semua itu. Perutnya berbunyi, ia melirik jam. _Jam 9.16, apa aku makan duluan? Sepertinya Mew akan sedikit lebih lama. Tapi nanti dia makan sendirian._ Gulf berusaha kembali fokus ke pekerjaannya dan digagalkan oleh suara bell. “Mew? Phi?”

“Kamu lupa kuncimu-” petanyaanya terhenti begitu melihat room service membawa troli makanan. “Maaf, aku tidak memesan apa-apa”.

“Hadiah untuk tuan Gulf Kanawut,” sela pelayan itu. “Anda mau ditaruh di meja bar atau ruang tengah?”

“Silahkan di ruang tengah,” Gulf mempersilahkannya masuk.

Setelah menaruh paket makanan di samping laptop Gulf, pelayan itu langsung berjalan keluar dan mengucapkan selamat malam dan selamat menikmati. Gulf berusaha tidak mengomentari sikap pelayan itu. _Ini sudah malam, mungkin hari yang berat untuknya._ Di samping laptopnya telah tersusun satu kotak kue cokelat dan satu gelas cocktail berwarna merah. Kombinasi yang aneh untuk malam hari. Ia melihat kartu yang disematkat di kotak kue. _For your success_. Jelas ini bukan dari Mew, mungkin dari pihak hotel atau fans. Ia menyisip minuman itu.

\---

Gulf berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tetap bangun dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia tidak bisa tidur sekarang. Ia tidak bisa mengacaukan malam yang setengah mati ia dapatkan hanya karena kantuk. Ia membasuh wajahnya di kamar mandi dan melihat ke cermin. _Buram. Aku terlihat kacau. Aku pusing. Huh, kenapa semakin gelap._


	2. Penyerangan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE SCENE  
> Skip this chapter.  
> Please do not read this chapter if any kind of these things will trigger you or if you are a minor. Put your mental health first. Do recheck the tags.  
> This is a short chapter and contain this particular scene only since I want you to still can follow the story even though you want to skip this chapter.

Gulf berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tetap bangun dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia tidak bisa tidur sekarang. Ia tidak bisa mengacaukan malam yang setengah mati ia dapatkan hanya karena kantuk. Ia membasuh wajahnya di kamar mandi dan melihat ke cermin. _Buram. Aku terlihat kacau. Aku pusing. Huh, kenapa semakin gelap._

\---

Suara bantingan pintu membangunkan Gulf. Keadaan sekelilingnya gelap, hanya remang lampu lantai di seberang ruang yang memberi akses untuk melihat sedikit. Tubuhnya mengigil dan kepalanya masih pusing, berputar. Terdengar suara kran air kamar mandi menyala, “Mew?”. Usahanya untuk duduk tertahan oleh pusing dan tangannya. Ia melihat kedua tangannya terikat ke kepala tempat tidur. Tidak ada sehelai kain pun yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia memanggil Mew, “Mew, tolong.” Tidak ada jawaban. “Mew? Aku sangat pusing”. Pandangannya menggelap, ia kembali berbaring.

Pintu kamar mandi membuka, ia dapat mendengar dentum langkah kaki mendekatinya. Tekanan di kepalanya semakin parah, “Ugh”, rintihnya.

“Shush..” kata suara berat itu berusaha menenangkan Gulf.

Gulf merasakan kasur di sampingnya tertekan. Tak lama, ia merasakan ciuman di lehernya, semakin turun ke dada, dan mulai menghisap putingnya. Gulf mematung. _Ini bukan Mew_. Tidak berani membuka mata, napasnya memberat. _Tenang, Gulf, tenang. Atur napasmu._ Pria itu beralih ke bagian bawah dan merasakan buah pelirnya dengan tangan kasarnya. “Ahh,” kesah Gulf saat pria itu meremasnya. Setelah beberapa saat, dengan mudah pria itu mengangkat salah satu kaki Gulf ke bahu kanannya yang lebar, sebelah lagi tertekuk ditahannya dengan tangan kirinya. Gulf gemetar, ia dapat merasakan tangan kekar meraba bokongnya yang sedikit terangkat. Ia mengumpulkan keberanian.

“TOLONG!” teriak Gulf. Pria di atasnya menjatuhkan kakinya dan berusaha menghentikan teriakannya dengan tamparan kuat di wajah, Gulf belum menyerah. “Tolong siapapun! TOLONG AKU!” pria itu kembali menampar lalu beralih meninju perutnya hingga teriakkannya tertahan. Pria itu terus meninju perutnya hingga ia terdiam sepenuhnya, meringkuk di sisi tubuhnya, memuntahkan sedikit cairan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, air matanya mengalir. Ia dapat merasakan ujung penis pria itu menyentuh anusnya. Masih dalam posisi meringkuk ke samping, Gulf berusaha menemukan kasih pada wajah pria itu.

“Tolong, jangan. Kumohon. Tidak akan kuberi tau siapa-siapa. Lepaskan aku,” pintanya. Pria itu menempatkan tangannya di kedua sisi tubuh Gulf, ia tersenyum lebar melihat permohonan menyedihkannya. _Tidak berguna_. Gulf tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain untuk lepas dari situasi ini kecuali dengan meminta predator ini untuk berhenti, “Kumohon. Biarkan aku pergi”. _Bodoh._

“Beg me, sweetheart,” perintah pria itu sebelum mendesah saat memasukan seluruh penisnya sekaligus. “Haaa,” Gulf merintih kesakitan. Rasanya tubuhnya seperti terbagi dua, terbakar dari dalam. Pria itu tidak memberinya kesempatan menyesuaikan diri untuk menerima benda asing dalam tubuhnya. Gulf berusaha berpegangan pada sesuatu, ia menggenggam kain pengikat pergelangan tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga, kukunya menekan terlalu kuat pada telapaknya. _Apa bottom intercourse selalu sesakit ini?_ Pria di atasnya menarik hampir seluruh penisnya keluar dan mendorongnya kembali dengan kasar hingga buah pelirnya menampar bokong Gulf lagi dan lagi tanpa henti.

“Sakit” “Tolong stop” “Udah” “Udah”, Gulf masih menyebutkan mantra tak berguna itu tak henti dalam tangisnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menatap wajah pria itu dalam remang di balik bias air matanya. Ia tidak menemukannya, birahi mengambil alih pria itu. Semakin keras permohonan dan tangis Gulf, semakin pria di atasnya larut dalam buas hewannya. Tubuhnya semakin mendekat, hampir menindih tubuh Gulf, menempatkan mulutnya tepat di depan telinga Gulf. Sesekali menggigit telinga kecil Gulf di antara desahan menjijikannya.

Gulf berhenti memohon, berusaha menelan tangisnya, dan menyerah menatap pria itu. Mungkin dengan tidak melihatnya bisa membuatnya lebih baik. _Jagan fokus dengan rasa sakit. Ini seks. Jenis seks yang lain bisa terasa lebih menyenangkan. Bayangkan ini Mew. Tapi tidak mungkin Mew seperti ini. Mew, tolong aku. Mew.. Tuhan.. Tuhan tolong katakan ini hanya mimpi buruk dan aku akan segera terbangun. Tolong hentikan waktu. Tolong hentikan semua ini. Tolong biarkan pria ini cepat menyelesaikan urusannya dan tinggalkan aku. Tolong…apapun itu._

Melihat respon Gulf menurun membuat pria itu kesal. Ia keluar dan memasang cock ring bergerigi lalu kembali memaksa masuk ke anus pemuda di bawahnya, melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi yang konstan. “AHH SAKIT! SAKIT!” Gulf menjerit, meraung, menangis histeris, “ARGH! AAAH” seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit terutama bagian tubuh bawah yang menyengat, ujung kaki dan tangannya mendingin, ia dapat merasakan cairan hangat mengalir setiap pria itu menarik penisnya. Entah sudah berapa lama. Ia lelah dan menyerahkan diri pada pandangannya yang kembali menggelap.

Dunia semakin hitam saat pria di atasnya menjulurkan tangan untuk menekan lehernya selama beberapa saat. Gulf menyerahkan diri. Begitu dilepas, tubuhnya terlonjak menarik napas, membiarkan oksigen sebanyak mungkin mengalir ke paru-paru. Jantungnya berdebar hebat, memompa asupan oksigen ke otak. Tangan itu kembali menekan lehernya, tubuh Gulf berjuang mencari celah bernapas hingga tangan itu terlepas. Begitu berulang terus menerus. Pada cekikan terakhir, cekikan yang paling lama, tubuhnya mengejang. Gulf tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa, namun satu hal yang ia tau, ia ketakutan. Takut akan nyawanya. Begitu tangan itu terlepas, ia terbatuk dan mendapat pemasokan udara. Setelah warna dunia kembali pada penglihatannya, pria itu sudah tidak di dalamnya. Ia melihat pria itu menyentuh penisnya sendiri dan memeperkan cairan putih bercampur merah lengket ke wajah Gulf. Gulf diam, berusaha menerimanya. Menerima semua. Menerima bahwa pria ini telah mencuri seks pertamanya bersama pria yang seharusnya dilakukan saat ini bersama pria yang dicintainya, bahwa pria ini melakukannya tanpa seizinnya, bahwa pria ini menyakitinya. Menerima bahwa ia telah diperkosa. Bahwa ia juga gagal dalam membela dirinya sendiri. _Aku bisa mencegahnya. Seharusnya aku tau. Aku sangat ceroboh. Teledor. Ini semua salahku. Maafkan aku Mew._

Pria paruh baya itu meningkalkan pemuda itu untuk beberapa saat lalu kembali dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian rapi, ia berjalan ke seberang ruang untuk membuka jendela. “Hari ini sejuk. Kau suka udara Pattaya kan? Semoga kau tidak keberatan tadi kututup sebentar”.

Membalikan langkahnya ke tempat tidur, ia mengelus belakang kepala pemuda yang masih terikat di kepala tempat tidur. Gulf masih tak bergerak. “Aku benar, kau hebat. Terimakasih, sweetheart,” ia menaruh beberapa bundle uang di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Terdengar suara pintu kamarnya lalu pintu ruang tengah tertutup. Gulf mengecilkan bola ringkukannya di ujung ranjang. Matanya membuka menatap ruang kosong dimensi lain ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Dentuman ombak dan angin badai berlomba memamerkan dominasi kekuatan suaranya, namun hanya sepi yang membisingkan dari dimensi lain yang memenuhi kepala Gulf. Terlalu bising. Ia membiarkan air matanya mengalir.

Sudah berakhir.


	3. Aftermath

22.51

Mew menegak teguk terakhir kopinya. Ini gelas keduanya sejak sore ini. sekarang ia sangat terjaga. Hari ini cukup melelahkan untuknya. Event pertama yang dilakukan sedari dini hari hingga siang, lalu event delaynya di sore hari. Namun meski begitu, ia puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya. Ia dan Gulf mendapatkan feedback yang sangat baik dari event pertamanya, event keduanya berjalan dengan berbagai kendala namun sukses karena ia bertemu dengan tim yang luar biasa hebat dan sangat suportif. Belum lagi karena kedua event ini, ia dapat kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu yang lama dengan Gulf di Pattaya. Ia mengecek notifikasi di poselnya, belum ada balasan. _Apa ia sudah tidur?_

Entah karena terlalu banyak kafein atau karena memikirkan Gulf, jantungya berdebar lebih kencang dari seperti biasanya. Ditemani alunan musik dari album Obsession oleh EXO, ia memerhatikan detik lampu merah di perempatan jalan. 78, 77, 76, 75.. masih lama. Ia merogoh kantung kemejanya, membawa sebuah kotak kecil ke hadapannya dan membukanya. Ia memerhatikan kilau cukup lama. Cincin berlapis emas putih bermodel simpel dengan aksen garis lurus ditengahnya. Mew memainkannya dan menyentuh ukiran bertuliskan _yours truly_ di bagian dalam. _Apapun yang akan terjadi malam ini, mau kita jadi melakukannya malam ini atau pun 100 tahun lagi, jika ia berkenan aku akan menyerahkan cincin ini._

Sudah lama Mew memikirkan untuk memberikan _promise ring_ pada pacarnya. Sudah hampir satu setengah tahun lamanya sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu, sudah tujuh bulan mereka menjalin hubungan. Gulf selalu mengatakan pada publik bahwa ia lah yang selalu membantunya dalam karirnya sebagai pendatang baru di dunia drama bl. Bahwa ia belajar mengenai akting, hubungan dengan rekan dan fans, dedikasi pada pekerjaan. Bahwa ia dituntun dan diajarkan banyak hal oleh Mew. Entah apa Gulf sadar atau tidak, Gulf juga yang membuat Mew menjadi dirinya saat ini. Gulf mendorongnya untuk menjadi versi terbaik darinya. Mulai dari lawan berakting hingga sebagai orang yang membuatnya semakin yakin untuk mengejar mimpinya. Sebagai orang yang dicintainya dan membuatnya merasa dicintai. Untuk pertama kalinya, Mew menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dengan pasangannya. Ia ingin keterikatan yang lebih dari seseorang dibandingkan hubungan-hubungan sebelumnya. _Let’s stay together for a long time na_. Dan Mew bersungguh-sungguh. Ia dapat merasakannya.

 _Apapun yang terjadi._ Meski masih gugup, Mew sudah mempersiapkan diri jika mereka benar-benar akan melakukannya malam ini. _Begitu sampai, pastikan ia sudah makan. Mungkin sedikit anggur atau sake akan membantunya rileks, pastikan apa ia benar-benar yakin ingin melakukannya sekarang. Foreplay yang lama karena ini pengalaman pertamanya bersama pria. Pastikan lagi apakah ia nyaman dan masih ingin melanjutkannya. Siapkan intercourse dengan baik, tidak apa pakai lube sedikit lebih banyak, jangan sampai ia kesakitan. Saat intercourse pertama tahan dulu, jangan buat pergerakan hingga ia meminta atau memulainya duluan. Perhatikan ekspresi wajah dan tubuhnya. Jangan terlalu cepat atau kasar, kalau tidak tahan distaksi diri dengan yang lain, pokoknya harus tahan! Cari sweetspotnya. Kalau ia memperlihatkan keraguan atau ketidaknyamanan, segera berhenti. Aku pasti bisa. Aku pasti bisa melakukannya dengan lembut._ Dalam pengalaman seks sebelumnya, Mew sadar ia bukan tipe orang paling lembut. Tapi untuk Gulf, apalagi ini yang pertama, ia akan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menjadi lembut. _Jika tidak bisa atau ragu lebih baik berhenti. Aku bisa memberinya blowjob lalu kita akan mengobrol semalaman. Kalau lelah kita tidur. Kalau memang jadi, jangan lupa aftercare. Pastikan ia teteap terhidrasi lalu manjakan dengan banyak pelukan dan ciuman. Ayo, Mew!_

Dua mobil menyalipnya dari kiri, ia lupa sedang berada di tengah perempatan. Mew segera memasukan cincin ke dalam kotak dan bergegas melanjutkan perjalanannya.

\---

Mew memasuki kamar hotel mereka, mendapati ruang tengah bersih namun bergeletakan barang-barang Gulf di sekitar. Bantal dan selimut birunya di sofa. Handphone, laptop, buku catatan, dan pena di meja. Di sampingnya terlihat gelas kosong dan potongan kue coklat. Mew menekan tombol power dan meilhat beberapa notifikasi di layar handphone Gulf. Dari rekan kampusnya, ibunya, lalu yang terbaru dari Mew.

“Aku pulang, Gulf,” kata Mew cukup terdengar dari kamar tapi cukup lembut untuk tidak membangunkan orang yang tertidur. Mew mengembalikan handphonenya ke meja dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

\---

“Gulf?” Mew membuka pelan pintu kamar Gulf, ia dapat melihat siluet Gulf meringkuk dalam kegelapan. Mew tersenyum. _Bayiku sudah tidur._ Ia melihat gorden yang tertiup angin. _Huh, bukannya tadi anginnya cukup kencang?_ Mew berusaha melangkah dalam kegelapan untuk menutup jendela di seberang ruang. Menyerah, takut menginjak barang Gulf, ia kembali ke daun pintu untuk menyalakan lampu. Mew tertegun melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Orang yang dikasihinya meringkuk dalam kubang merah tanpa sehelai kain pun, lengannya terikat ke kepala tempat tidur, terdapat berbagai lebam merah di lengan, leher, dan panggulnya, cairan merah mengering di wajah dan bagian bawahnya. Bagian bawahnya…ia bisa melihat cairan putih dan merah yang sudah mongering dan masih basah keluar dari sana. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

“Gulf! Apa yang terjadi?” Mew bergegas ke arahnya, mengguncang pundaknya hingga terbangun. Entah benar-benar terbangun atau masih terjebak dalam mimpinya, Gulf berteriak, “Tidak! Kumohon, tidak!”. Mew merasakan amarahnya naik diselimuti horror akan prasangka akan apa yang telah terjadi. Mew menarik lengan Gulf sedikit terlalu keras untuk melepas ikatan yang kuat, Gulf terus memohon dalam tangisnya.

“Gulf, bangun!” Mew berusaha membangunkannya sambil melepas ikatan. Begitu lengannya bebas, Gulf menarik tangannya, menutupi kepalanya dalam ringkukannya yang semakin mengecil.

“Aku di sini, Gulf,” Mew memeluk punggungnya, mengelus lengan, berusaha menenagkan tubuh yang terus bergetaran itu. “Gulf, tolong bangun,” untuk beberapa saat Mew terus memohon.

“Mew?” gumamnya. _Ia sudah bangun?_ “Mew, tolong aku. Kumohon. Aku takut.”

“Aku akan menjagamu. Kamu aman sekarang.” Mew terus melanjutkan menenangkannya.

“Sakit..tolong stop. Mew…kumohon,” Gulf merintih, Mew terdiam. Hal itu mengkonfirmasi semua prasangkanya, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan bergegas ke ruang tengah. _Bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi. Maafkan aku, Gulf._

Mew menekan angka 1 di telpon yang disediakan hotel, “Halo, saya butuh manager kalian di kamar saya sekarang juga,” perintahnya singkat lalu langsung menutup telponnya. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan menekan angka 191, setelah beberapa saat ia menghapusnya kembali dan menekan angka 1554. _Terlalu beresiko untuk Gulf kalau dengan polisi, utamakan yang penting dulu._

“Halo, selamat malam, ambulance and rescue. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?” pria di ujung telpon mengangkatnya dengan formal.

“Ya, aku butuh dokter untuk..,” Mew terdiam, tidak sanggup menyebutnya, “Aku butuh bantuan di Tower House Resort Pattaya ruang 711 atas nama Suppasit Jongcheveevat . Apakah kalian bisa segera datang?”

“Baik, kami akan meneruskan request. Apa emergency anda? Bisa lebih rinci lagi?” tanya pria itu, setelah beberapa saat tidak mendapat jawaban ia menjelaskannya secara profesional.

“Tuan Jongcheveevat, kami membutuhkan informasi untuk mempersiapkan SDM dan tools yang akan dibutuhkan di sana. Pihak rumah sakit akan menjaga kerahasiaan dan privasi pasien bahkan dari orang-orang hotel sekali pun,” jelas pria itu dengan sabar.

Sulit untuk mengucapkannya. Entah karena demi menjaga privasi Gulf atau memang dirinya lah yang belum bisa mencerna kenyataan. Ia memaksa lidahnya menumpahkan kata tersebut, “Pemerkosaan”.

\---

Beralih dari kaki, semakin naik Mew membersihkan tubuh Gulf, semakin terasa sesak di dadanya. Mew menjalankan handuk yang dibasahi air hangat di bagian panggulnya. Kulit lembut muncul dari balik lumuran warna merah yang mengering. Gradasi warna merah membiru di sana dan sini. Perlahan, Mew membuka kaki Gulf, terlihat adanya pembengkakan di balik darah yang telah mengering maupun masih basah. _Aku akan membunuhnya._ Dengan hati-hati, ia meletakan handuk di sana, sedikit menekan di bukaannya. “Hmng,” Gulf bergumam lemah dan sedikit bergerak, Mew terdiam menunggu Gulf kembali dalam tidurnya. Mew mengangkat handuk. Darah di permukaan kulit terangkat oleh handuk, namun darah segar bercampur cairan putih terus merembas keluar. Mew menyerah, ia beralih membersihkan wajah Gulf.

Ia memerhatikan wajahnya yang berkerut. _Apa yang sedang kamu mimpikan? Pasti menakutkan, ya? Bagi sebagian mimpi burukmu denganku._ Ia merindukan wajah Gulf yang biasanya sangat damai dalam tidurnya. Setelah membersihkan wajahnya, Mew mencium keningnya dan membisikan lembut, “Jangan khawatir, kamu aman sekarang”. Gulf tidak menjawab, Mew berharap Gulf benar-benar sudah terlelap. Ia memakaikannya jubah kamar lalu menggendongnya ke kamarnya. Meletakannya perlahan di atas kasur. Ia menempatkan beberapa lapis handuk di bagian bawah jikalau masih terjadi pendarahan.

Gulf terbangun dan memerhatikan wajahnya, “Mew?”. Mew berusaha memaksakan senyum yang lebih terlihat lebih mirip seperti ringisan, “Aku di sini, Gulf. Aku menjagamu”, kata Mew menenagkannya sambil menyelimutinya. Gulf kembali terlelap dalam belaiannya. Suara bell berbunyi. Mew bergegas membukakan pintu dan membawa orang di hadapannya masuk ke ruang tengah.

“Tuan Jongcheveevat?” manager itu kaget dengan perlakuan tamunya.

“Langsung saja. Kau tau siapa yang keluar masuk ruangan ini?” tanya Mew tegas, dijawab dengan wajah bingung manager di hadapannya. “Aku perlu rekaman CCTV lorong di depan kamar sore ini,” perintah Mew.

“Maaf, kami tidak bisa memberi tau demi privasi tamu-” kalimatnya terputus saat Mew melabrak meja di depannya.

“Pacarku diserang di dalam kamar hotelnya sendiri. Demi tuhan aku akan memenjarakanmu jika tidak bisa menemukan orang itu,” kali ini terdengar seperti ancaman.

 _Penyerangan. Di kamar hotel._ Manager tersebut perlu beberapa saat untuk mencernanya sampai berbicara kembali. “Penyerangan apa yang anda maksud? Tidak mungkin ada penyerangan di area hotel ini, apalagi lantai ini mendapat pengawasan khusus. Maksudku apa kau yakin? Bagaimana kejadiannya? ”

Mew menarik napas dalam, menahannya sebentar sebelum dilepaskan. Ia membuka pintu kamar Gulf dan mengisyaratkan sang manager untuk melihat kekacauan di dalamnya. Horror membasuh raut wajah manager itu, ia berbalik pada Mew yang terlihat akan melahapnya utuh. “Sekarang di mana dia?”

“Di kamarku,” jawab Mew ketus. Ia melihat pria di depannya berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu keluar seperti kijang yang tau sedang diintai.

“Kapan kau kembali ke hotel?” menghiraukan suara manager yang bergetar, Mew kehilangan kesabarannya.

“Kau benar-benar menuduhku melakukannya? Aku? Memperkosa pacarku sendiri? Sudah gila!” Mew mendorong meja kecil ke arah pintu keluar, menjatuhkan vas bunga di atasnya, menghalangi manager itu untuk lari.

 _Ding dong._ Huru hara mereka dipotong oleh suara bell. Mew menendang meja kecil itu ke samping untuk membuka pintu. Sesosok wanita di usia 50an dan pria seusia Gulf menunggu dengan sabar di daun pintu.

“Tuan Suppasit Jongcheveevat? Aku dokter An dan ini rekanku Gamon.” wanita itu tersenyum prihatin.

“Mew saja. Terimakasih sudah datang, dok. Mari masuk,” nada bicaranya langsung berubah drastis, ia mempersilahkan mereka duduk di ruang tengah, menghiraukan manager itu. Tanpa menanyakan apapun, mereka masuk melangkahi pecahan vas bunga.

“Kami sambil bebersih ya. Aku sudah dengar sedikit sesuai permintaan penanganan. Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa saja yang kau tau?” kedua tamunya bergantian mencuci tangan di dapur lalu kembali ke ruang tengah. Mereka menunggu Mew menyingkirkan gundukan selimut biru lalu sang dokter duduk, perawatnya menyiapkan perlengkapan.

“Uh…buruk.. Aku menemukannya sekitar setengah jam yang lalu dalam keadaan… Um, terikat, banyak lebam di seluruh tubuhnya…” Mew tidak melanjutkannya dan beralih, “Ia ketakutan…bahkan denganku”.

“Siapa namanya?”

“Gulf.”

“Apakah terjadi intercourse? Bagaimana dengan oral?”

“Uh, iya. Soal oral…aku tidak yakin.”

“Top atau bottom intercourse?”

“Bottom.”

“Kau menemukan Gulf dalam keadaan sadar?”

“Tidak. Tapi aku membangunkannya, lalu ia merespon seperti berbicara dalam mimpinya”

“Lalu, setelahnya ia tetap bangun?”

“Ia kembali tidur, aku membersihkan darahnya lalu memindahkannya ke tempat yang bersih. Ia mengigau lalu kembali tidur.”

“Darah? Apa masih ada pendarahan?”

“Aku tidak yakin, itu yang kutakutkan.”

“Baik, Mew. Boleh kulihat sekarang? Kita harus memastikan pendarahannya sudah berhenti,” wanita itu bangkit lalu mengambil perlengkapannya, “Terimakasih, Gamon. Kau tunggu di sini dulu, akan kupanggil jika butuh bantuanmu.”

Mew dan dokter An bergegas ke kamar, meninggalkan Gamon berdua dengan manager di ruang tengah. Gamon duduk di sofa sambil mencatat perkataan Mew tadi, sang manager mendekat.

“Kau pernah menangani kasus seperti ini sebelumnya?”

“Ya, dokter An dan aku yang biasanya dipanggil pada setiap kasus pemerkosaan,” Gamon mengalihkan pandangnya pada pria di hadapannya. “Dan aku sudah biasa menghadapi tipe orang yang mengelak tidak percaya atau bahkan menyalahkan korban. Kau tipe yang mana?”

“Tentu aku tidak menyalahkan korban. Tapi bisa saja pacarnya yang melakukannya kan? Atau dalam hal lain, sekarang banyak orang yang tertarik dalam hal…kau tau...hardcore. Bisa saja ada consent tapi terjadi kecelakaan dan mereka berusaha memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada untuk mendapat keuntungan,” manager itu akhirnya menyuarakan pemikirannya dengan terbata-bata.

“Ah, sudah kuduga kau tipe yang mana. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku terbiasa menghadapi orang seperti anda. Begini ya..”

\---

Gulf telah terjaga sejak mendengar suara kerusuhan di luar tadi. Ia dapat mendengar Mew berteriak lalu disusul dengan suara hantaman benda berat. Ia takut, tapi terlalu lemah untuk bangkit atau memanggil Mew. Jangankan bangun dari tempat tidur, ia pun kesulitan untuk membuka matanya. Setiap kali ia membiarkan sedikit saja cahaya masuk, semuanya berputar. Tidak lama, ia mendengar ketukan lembut di pintu.

“Gulf, kau bangun? Ini dokter An, ia datang untuk membantu kita,” Mew berusaha mencari respon sedikit saja, ia hanya menemukan Gulf yang menyipitkan matanya setiap membuka, terus berusaha membiasakan matanya menerima cahaya penuh. Mew membuka selimut Gulf. Dokter An mendekatinya, ia dapat melihat sedikit bercak darah di jubah kamarnya.

“Hai, Gulf, aku An. Aku minta maaf atas semua yang terjadi, pasti menakutkan ya?” tutur wanita itu dengan lembut, “Kau anak yang kuat Gulf, Mew beruntung memilikimu”.

Mereka melihat Gulf berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya pada wanita itu setelah mendengar nama Mew. Wanita itu memberi isyarat anggukan kecil pada Mew, “Aku harus memeriksa lukamu, Mew akan bersamamu untuk membantuku.”

Mew mengangkat tubuh Gulf, memosisikannya menyamping setengah telungkup. Tubuhnya tertekuk, bokongnya sedikit terangkat. Mew membelai punggungnya dengan gerakan naik-turun. Ia merasakan jubah kamarnya terangkat, mengekspos bagian bawahnya.

“Ini akan sakit, maaf Gulf,” dokter An memperingatkan sebelum jemari lentiknya masuk untuk memberi perawatan untuk lukanya.

Entah dari mana kekuatan Gulf terkumpul, ia berbalik dan mendorong wanita paruh baya itu hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

“Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud” Gulf kaget dengan perbuatannya sendiri namun tetap menggeliat saat Mew berusaha menahannya kembali ke posisi semula.

Sang perawat berkelebat masuk kamar, membantu sang dokter bangkit, “Aku tidak apa-apa, Gamon. Tolong bantu tahan dia sebentar”.

Gamon menyusul Mew menahan tubuh Gulf, menekan lengan dan bahunya hingga tubuh atasnya telungkup rata menyentuh kasur. Gulf dapat merasakan rasa panik itu kembali, ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman kedua pria di atasnya.

“AHH! Hentikan, kumohon!” Gulf merasakan ada benda asing yang masuk. Meski itu tidak bergerak untuk beberapa saat, benda itu sangat menyengat. Ia terus melanjutkan perlawanannya.

“Sakit! Hentikan!” teriaknya, ia berusaha mendorong tubuhnya bangkit.

“Gulf..” suara Mew bergertar, “Tahan sebentar lagi ya”.

“Mew? Mew! Tolong aku. Sakit, Mew. Kumohon, hentikan. Maafkan aku, I’ll be good, I promise. Mew!” Gulf berusaha menelan tangis dan teriakannya untuk memohon pada pria yang dicintainya, “Please stop, Mew..Ahh. AH!”

Mew mendekap tubuh pacarnya. Sudah tidak tertahan, ia ikut menangis bersamanya, “Maaf. Maafkan aku, Gulf.”

Setelah sekian lama tangis mereka berdua mereda, Mew melepaskan dekapannya, dokter An dan P’Gamon telah membereskan peralatan dan membersihkan diri mereka di kamar mandi sedari tadi, mengisyaratkan Mew bahwa mereka menunggu di luar. Gulf masih terisak, Mew kembali menyelimutinya lalu mendatangi tamu-tamunya di ruang tengah.

Mew terduduk lemas, berusaha mengembalikan fokusnya. Dokter An memulai percakapan.

“Mew, aku mulai dengan keadaan Gulf, ya. Lukanya tidak terlalu dalam namun permukaannya luas. Meski pendarahannya sudah berhenti, kita harus berhati-hati karena ada kemungkinan terbuka lagi. Karena ini di area dalam kita juga harus memastikan dengan lebih ekstra agar tidak terjadi infeksi. Perhatikan kebersihan dan kelembapannya, jangan ada tekanan berlebih. Suhu tubuhnya 38.3°C sudah termasuk demam, tolong kabari jika malam ini terus meningkat. Aku tidak bisa memberinya obat pereda nyeri sekarang karena ada kemungkinan pemberian entah obat apa saat penyerangan, aku akan meninggalkannya. Berikan paling tidak tiga jam lagi, ini juga akan membantunya tidur. Kalau dia sudah tenang atau tidur, kau bisa memberikan obat ini di luka pergelangan tangan dan rahangnya. Kalau yang ini untuk memar,” jelas dokter An sambil menunjukan obatnya satu-satu.

“Kemungkinan ia akan menunjukan beberapa hal lain nanti, perhatikan apa saja,” wanita itu mengusap pundaknya, “Lihat aku, Mew. Ini tidak mudah. Tapi kau harus membantunya. Lewati ini bersamanya”.

Di balik mata sembabnya, ia menatap tatapan lembut nan kuat wanita itu, Mew mengangguk.

“Aku akan kembali lagi besok pagi. Tolong kabari jika ada sesuatu. Mew, kau juga istirahat. Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu, ini bukan salahmu,” dokter An tersenyum dan melepaskan tangganya dari pundak Mew.

Masih terduduk, Mew menyaksikan dokter An dan Gamon meninggalkan kamar. Perhatiannya beralih pada sang manager.

“Aku sudah dijelaskan oleh P’Gamon dan aku…melihat tuan Gulf tadi. Aku minta maaf atas semua yang terjadi. Aku akan segera mencarinya dari rekaman CCTV sekarang juga,” manager itu pamit untuk keluar.

“Tunggu. Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengontrol diri tadi. Siapa namamu?” Mew memaksakan senyum ramahnya.

“Prem. Apa mau kubantu untuk menghubungi polisi? Selagi masih ada bukti fisik berupa kamar itu,” tawarnya selagi berdiri di daun pintu.

“P’Prem, terimakasih atas segalanya. Untuk polisi tidak usah. Aku mau menunggu persetujuan Gulf terlebih dahulu, terlalu beresiko untuknya jika aku yang memutuskan sekarang. Apa bisa minta perlengkapan kamar itu? Aku akan bersihkan. Tolong jangan biarkan siapa pun yang lain tau mengenai ini”

“Baik, aku mengerti. Aku akan membantu sebisaku. Untuk kamar itu aku sendiri yang akan mengurusnya. Berikan aku satu jam untuk mengecek CCTV.”

“Besok pagi saja,” kata Mew sambil memijat dahinya, kepalanya pusing.

“Baiklah. Jika kau butuh sesuatu yang lain, hubungi aku. Selamat malam,” pamit P’Prem sebelum menutup pintu, meninggalkan Mew.

\---

03.32

Mew memosisikan tubuh jenjangnya terbaring di sofa kamarnya menghadap Gulf. Sudah setengah jam pria dihadapannya terlelap tenang tanpa mengigau setelah diberikan obat. Mew mengulang kembali peristiwa-peristiwa yang mereka alami kemarin. Mulai dari bangun dini hari, bersiap di hotel bersama tim darinya dan Gulf, berangkat ke event pertama, wawancara dan games bersama Gulf, makan siang di tepi pantai bersama tim, feedback acara bersama penyelenggara, mengantar Gulf pulang, tidur di pangkuannya, mencium pipinya di loby, meninggalkannya sendiri di hotel. Membiarkannya ditelan predator laknat. Pulang menemukan Gulf meringkuk dalam kegelapan. Kesakitan, ketakutan. Jika saja aku tidak memintanya menemaniku di Pattaya, jika aku tidak meninggalkannya sendiri, jika aku terus menghubunginya selama di event dan perjalanan, jika saja aku tidak gagal dalam menjaganya. Semua ini tidak perlu terjadi.

Mew memejamkan matanya, sekelebat bayangan Gulf terlungkup kembali, ia berteriak memohon bantuannya saat mengobatinya. _Hanya sedikit yang kulihat, apa yang terjadi saat itu.._ Ia kembali membuka matanya, ia memerhatikan wajah di hadapannya. _Tenang._ Ia mengikuti ritme napasnya. Inhale,exhale, inhale. Terus begitu sampai terlarut dalam tidurnya.

\---

Secercah cahaya matari mengintip dari celah gorden kamar membasuh wajahnya, Gulf berusaha mengidentifikasi sekeliling. _Aku di Pattaya. Di kamar hotel Mew lebih tepatnya. Tubuhku sakit. Apa yang terjadi.._ Saat berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur, ia merasakan nyeri diseluruh tubuhnya. Tungkainya tidak kuat menahan beban, berusaha meraih apa saja, ia ikut menjatuhkan gelas di meja kecil bersama tubuhnya ke lantai. Ia merasakan perih dari bokongnya menjalar. Ia ingat semua.

“Gulf! Kamu gapapa?” Mew berkelebat masuk, melingkarkan tangan di tubuhnya untuk membantunya berdiri, “Ayo aku bantu”.

Mew menahan tubuhnya untuk berjalan ke kamar mandi, mendudukannya di toilet, engan meninggalkannya, “Aku lihat ke sana.”

“Aku tidak bisa, Mew.”

“Kalau kamu jatuh lagi gimana?”

“Bukan begitu, aku tetap tidak bisa. Bantu aku kembali?” Gulf frustasi, berusaha berdiri.

Setelah mengembalikannya ke tempat tidur, Mew pergi sebentar dan kembali lagi membawakannya segelas air dan sepiring toast dengan telur. Mew mengecek suhu tubuhnya sembari Gulf mengacak-acak sarapannya.

“Bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih pusing?” tanyanya.

“Hm, tidak sepusing sebelumnya. Tapi tubuhku sakit dan…um, aku sangat mual. Maaf Mew, sepertinya aku tidak bisa makan ini.”

“Oh,” Mew langsung membawa piring itu, kembali dengan piring baru berisi toast polos. Gulf berusaha mengunyahnya.

 _Beep._ 37.8°C. jauh lebih membaik dari suhu di dini tadi. Mew duduk di ujung tempat tidur menimbang pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

“Gulf,” mata mereka bertemu, “Apa yang terjadi?”

“Aku tidak yakin,” Gulf menaruh toast di piring. Tepinya sedikit gosong, ia memerhatikan rasa pahit yang tersisa di mulutnya, membantunya untuk tidak tenggelam dalam peristiwa kemarin malam, “Sepertinya aku terlalu ceroboh, maafkan aku.”

“Tidak, Gulf. Ini bukan salahmu. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, aku seharusnya bisa menjagamu. Dan aku akan memperbaikinya. Aku akan menemukannya,” Mew meremas kedua lengannya, Gulf menyerngit sakit. Mew melonggarkan genggamannya, ia dapat melihat luka dan memarnya yang membiru, “Apa yang terjadi? Siapa dia? Apa yang kau tau tentangnya?”

“Ia mendatangiku di gym,” Gulf mulai dengan hati-hati, “Katanya dia produser, ia meminta nomorku. Tentu tidak kuberikan. Aku langsung kembali ke kamar lalu melanjutkan tugas kuliahku lalu…entahlah sepertinya aku tidur. Saat bangun semuanya gelap, tidak jelas. Tapi aku ingat melihat wajahnya dalam gelap saat- um, saat ia menyentuhku. Ia memukulku sebelum…melakukannya. Aku memintanya untuk berhenti tapi ia terlihat sangat…hilang. Aku tidak yakin apa yang ia lakukan selanjutnya, aku hanya ingat rasa sakitnya lalu semuanya semakin tidak jelas. Gelap. Seharusnya aku bisa melawan lebih kuat lagi, maa-“ ceritanya terputus, ia dapat merasakan oksigen di ruangan turun drastis. Bayangan pria itu kembali lagi, ia merasakan tangan kasar itu di seluruh permukan kulitnya, desahan berat di telinganya, dorongan menusuk itu. . Ia mengeratkan genggamannya.

“Berhenti minta maaf! Gulf, ikuti napasku. Benar begitu. Sekarang aku butuh kamu fokus. Katamu ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai produser, ia menyebutkan namanya?”

“Arthrit.”

“Baik, Gulf. Apa kamu mau melaporkannya ke polisi?

“Entahlah.”

“Tidak masalah. Tapi aku benar-benar harus menemukannya. Ada seseorang yang akan membantu kita, percaya padaku oke?”

“Okay.”

“Jadi begini, aku sudah minta rekaman CCTV dari manager hotel, ada beberapa rekaman yang hilang sejak sore hingga malam. Ia hanya menemukan satu pria dengan seragam hotel masuk mengantar minuman untukmu lalu langsung keluar lagi, tapi dia bukan karyawan di sini. Apa kau ingat? Apa dia Arthit?”

“Ya aku ingat. Dia bukan Arthit. Arthit tinggi dan besar. Lebih kekar darimu.”

“Baik, manager itu kenal seseorang yang bisa membantu kita. Ia biasa bekerja dengan polisi tapi tidak di bawah kepolisian. Ia akan mulai mencarinya dari si ‘pelayan’ itu. Bagaimana?”

“Apa dia bisa dipercaya?”

 _Ding dong._ Tamu barunya dibukakan masuk oleh manager yang menunggu di ruang tengah. Suara langkah kakinya terdengar mengarah langsung ke kamar mereka.

“Hai, selamat pagi, Gulf, Mew,” sapa dokter An dari depan pintu.

“Selamat pagi,” jawab keduanya bersamaan, Gulf dapat melihat wanita itu. Wajahnya telah dipenuhi kerutan, matanya memancarkan tatapan lembut nan kuat, membuatnya merasa aman. Ia ingat ibunya. Gulf menunduk malu menghadapi wanita itu.

“Bagaimana keadaanmu, Gulf?”

“Lebih baik,” ia memaksakan diri melihat lawan bicaranya, “Maaf aku mendorongmu, aku tidak bermaksud.”

“Jangan khawatirkan aku. Tenang saja, meski sudah keriput begini aku masih kuat, lihat,” wanita itu mengangkat tas medisnya bak sebuah barbell sambil terkekeh. Gulf tersenyum, lega.

“Jadi, bagaimana keadaan fisikmu?”

Gulf melirik pria di sebelahnya, Mew melanjutkannya, “Demamnya sudah jauh turun ke 37.8°C, semalam sempat 38.9°C. Luka dan lebam luarnya sudah diberi obat semalam, tadi pagi ada sedikit pendarahan.”

“Aku mual dan tidak bisa buang air kecil,” Gulf sedikit menambahkan.

“Aku mengerti. Boleh aku lihat tubuhmu? Aku mau memastikan sesuatu di perutmu,” dokter An mengisyaratkan untuk membuka bagian atas jubahnya.

Tampak memar luas di perutnya yang semalam belum ada, Gulf dan Mew kaget melihatnya. Dokter An menyentuh area perut dan rusuknya. “Sakit?”

“Sakit”

Ia menekannya sedikit, “Sekarang bagaimana? Bertambah?”

“Iya, sedikit.”

Ia melepaskannya dan mengisyaratkan Gulf untuk duduk tegak, “Saat bergerak ada penambahan sakit yang signifikan?”

“Tidak, sama seperti tadi.”

“Bagus,” wanita itu mengeluarkan perlengkapan medis dan beberapa jenis obat, “Sekarang kuajari bagaimana mengobati luka bagian dalam. Kau mau bantuan Mew?”

\---

“Kemungkinan tidak ada pendarahan atau kerusakan organ dalam, namun tubuhmu masih syok dan ada pembengkakan otot. Dan tentu memar yang jelas terlihat, “jelas dokter An sambil membereskan perlengkapannya, “Kita lihat dalam tiga hari lagi. Apa kalian masih akan menginap di sini?”

“Tidak, kami akan pulang ke Bangkok setelah ini.”

“Kalau begitu kalian jangan lupa periksa tiga hari lagi. Jangan lupa minum obat yang kuberikan. Gulf, harus makan ya. Makanlah apapun yang bisa kau makan. Pakai ini di jalan agar darahnya tidak merembas.” Ia menyerahkan obat-obatan dan beberapa menstrual pads lalu merilik jam tangannya, “Sepertinya itu saja, aku harus segera pergi. Gulf, kau pasti bisa melewatinya. Aku pamit, ya.”

\---

Gulf berusaha menghabiskan toastnya setengah mati sembali melihat Mew yang mondar-mandir membereskan barang-barang mereka berdua. Setelah beres dengan koper Gulf, ia mulai memasukan bajunya sendiri ke koper.

“Kamu mau memberitau ibumu?” tanya Mew.

“Tidak bisa, ia pasti sangat sedih,” katanya meski ia tau yang paling dibutuhkannya sekarang adalah ibunya.

“P'Best Bermb?”

“Mereka satu paket,” Gulf melahap gigitan terakhirnya.

“Kamu mau pulang ke mana?”

“Aku tidak bisa ke rumah seperti ini, kalau aku di condo teman-teman pasti datang,” ia memaksakan menelan kunyahannya dibantu dengan air, “Sepertinya aku akan pesan hotel di Bangkok”

“Tidak hotel lagi,” Mew bangkit sambil menaruh satu set pakaian di tempat tidur, “Aku bisa pinjam properti temanku, aku akan menemanimu. Apa tidak apa-apa?”

“Baiklah,” Gulf mengiyakan karena tidak punya ide lain, “Bajuku?”

“Ohiya, aku lupa. Ini pakai punyaku,” Mew menyerahkan hoodie, celana pendek, dan sweatpants lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi membawa pakaiannya sendiri. 

Setelah selesai dengan sarapannya, Gulf bangkit untuk melepas jubahnya, ia mengenakan hoodie yang diberikan Mew. Sebelum mengganti celana pendeknya ia teringat sesuatu, “Mew?”

“Ya?” Mew keluar dari kamar mandi sudah berganti pakaian, ia melihat pacarnya memegang sebuah menstrual pad, “Oh, let’s get you to wear a pad.”

“Is it going to hurt? Aku takut memasukan benda sebesar itu,” Gulf mengaku.

“Memasukan?” Mew terkekeh, “Ini kan tidak dimasukan, hanya ditaruh di celana.”

“Kamu tau dari mana? Sudah pernah coba sebelumnya?” Gulf kesal dengan respon Mew.

“Ya, tidak juga sih, tapi lihat saja dari bentuknya,” Mew melepas plastik pembungkus pad lalu terdiam, ”Tunggu dulu, ini ada lemnya? Ini digulung seperti cerutu?”

Mew menggulungnya dari dua arah, membukanya kembali, melipatnya dengan berbagai cara seperti anak yang sedang memecahkan teka-teki melipat origami. Mew menyerah dan menulis _how to use a menstrual pad_ di search bar youtube. Bersama, dengan serius, mereka menonton beberapa video remaja putri yang mencontohkan cara menggunakan pad. Mew mempraktikannya langsung di celana dalam yang baru diambilnya dari koper.

“Yakin benar begini?” Gulf memastikan.

“Biar aku coba dulu,” Mew memakainya di luar celana katunnya, “Sepertinya benar. Tidak semenakutkan itu. Memang seperti ada yang mengganjal tapi lumayan nyaman kok. Tapi sepertinya ini terlalu ke depan,” ia sedikit menurunkan celananya dan memindahkannya sedikit lebih ke belakang, “Sempurna. Kemarikan celanamu.”

Gulf terkekeh melihat tingkah pacarnya yang serius menempelkan pad baru di celana pendeknya, dalam keadaan ia sendiri memakai celana dalam di luar celana katunnya. Mew berhenti sejenak.

“Apa?” bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud Gulf.

“Look at us haha! ” Gulf tertawa lepas.

“Ya, ya, two grown ass men dumbly figuring out how to wear a pad. Sini cepat pakai!” Mew tersenyum. Terheran-heran melihat betapa kuat pria di hadapannya. Dalam waktu singkat bisa-bisanya menunjukan kehangatannya lagi.

Tawa Gulf mereda melihat Mew diam memerhatikannya, “Terimakasih sudah tinggal bersamaku, Mew,” Gulf bersungguh-sungguh, ia menangkupkan tangan dan menundukan kepala dengan sopan di hadapannya.

Mew meraih tangannya, berhati-hati dengan memar yang mulai menghitam di bagian pergelangannya. Ia mencium lalu meletakkan dahinya di lengan pacarnya itu untuk menutupi matanya yang menahan air mata, “Selamanya krub. Selamanya”.


End file.
